L'Appel
by Lalwenderose
Summary: Ace est furieux de la façon dont Zorro a de toujours blesser son Otouto. Il décide de sortir avec Luffy un soir pour lui changer les idées, sauf que cela finit par les rapprocher plus que  jamais ils ne l'avaient été.


**/!\Traduction/!\ **

**Lien original : **/s/4441670/1/The_Call

**Auteur de la fic : **Inumaru12

**Titre: L'Appel (The Call = le titre d'origine)  
><strong>

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **M

**Pairings:** AceLu (AceXLuffy), Et un ex-ZoLu (ZoroXLuffy)

**Warnings:** Inceste, romance entre boys, langage très familier, et….. LEMON!

**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède ni l'univers de One Piece, ni l'histoire, je suis que la traductrice.

**Résumé:** Ace est furieux de la façon dont Zorro a de toujours blesser son Otouto. Il décide de sortir avec Luffy un soir pour lui changer les idées, sauf que cela finit par les rapprocher plus que jamais ils ne l'avaient été.

**L'Appel (The Call)**

Un grand homme couvert de tâches de rousseur, ayant chevelure sombre lui donnant un air sauvage, glissa ses clés dans le verrou de la porte dans le but logique d'entrer chez lui.

Il retira ses chaussures, laissa tomber son sac à côté de la porte et suspendit négligemment ses clés. C'était un vendredi, il venait juste de sortir du travail. Ace avait l'habitude d'aller directement travailler après les cours, et aussi de finir très tard le soir, mais aujourd'hui il avait quitté assez tôt par rapport aux autres jours.

Ace remarqua les sandales de son petit frère à l'entrée et une certaine crainte lui noua l'estomac. Les seules fois où Luffy avait été à la maison un vendredi, c'étaient lorsque quelque chose de plus ou moins grave se produisait. D'habitude le vendredi, il sortait avec des amis ou bien il avait rendez-vous avec son petit ami, intitulé la « pelouse ».

Ace se dirigea rapidement mais calmement vers la chambre de Luffy qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne. Il pouvait entendre la musique s'échapper faiblement de sa chambre. Le brun frappa à la porte. Entendant un faible « Entre », il l'ouvrit.

Tandis qu'il l'ouvrait, il vit dans quel état se trouvait Luffy et cela le renvoya en arrière.

Ils avaient tous les deux été abandonnés par leurs parents quand Luffy avait eu deux ans et Ace cinq ans. Ils avaient été placés sous la garde de leur grand-père. Leur grand-père, Garp, n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil. Têtu, il avait mainte et mainte fois essayé de les forcer, chacun d'eux, à accepter son point de vue sur la vie, le futur et avait refusé tout idéaux différents du sien. Et si quelqu'un, par malheur, ne possédait pas son point de vue, il le considérait comme un moins que rien. Heureusement Ace et Luffy furent protégés de ses affreux idéaux. En fait, Garp passait la plus part de son temps à son poste à la station de police du centre ville, leur disant à distance comment vivre et essayant de leur inculquer son point de vue. Il n'était pas vraiment souvent chez eux, juste ce qu'il fallait pour subvenir aux besoins des deux garçons.

Quand il vit Luffy recroquevillé sur son lit, écoutant des chansons lentes et tristes… dépressives quoi, il sut que c'était _encore_ arrivé.

« Hey Luffy, comment ça va ?" Demanda-t-il délicatement.

Le plus jeune marmonna quelque chose dans son oreiller. Ace soupira et s'assit sur le lit de son frère et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il le prit dans ses bras et passa doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ton mec t'as fait cette fois-ci ? » Soupira-t-il.

Cela arrivait au moins chaque mois ou sinon tout les deux mois. Le petit-ami de Luffy, Zorro, disait ou faisait quelque chose qui blessait son petit frère et puis plus tard dans la nuit ou le jour d'après il appelait Luffy et venait chez eux pour s'excuser. Honnêtement, ça rendait Ace de plus en plus malade de voir que ce mec aux cheveux verts blessait son bien-aimé petit frère.

"Je… je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas encore prêt à _le_ faire. Il a continué de me demander quand je serai prêt et je lui ai répondu que je serai prêt quand je le sentirai. Il s'est énervé, je me suis énervé, on s'est engueulé et on est parti chacun de notre côté. Sanji m'a ramené à la maison avec sa voiture. » Luffy reniflait comme un enfant qui pleurait.

Ace compta jusqu'à dix pour se calmer. Comment ce punk aux cheveux verts osait essayer prendre l'innocence de son petit frère ! Il nota mentalement que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait le blond, il devrait le remercier pour avoir prit soin de Luffy.

« Donc maintenant vous êtes en froid, vous avez rompu ? » Demanda Ace, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était seulement pour le fait de demander.

« Ouep. » Dit tristement Luffy. Il détestait se disputer avec Zorro; cela lui faisait habituellement tellement mal que ça le rendait presque fou. Mais dernièrement, il ne sentait plus cette affreuse douleur post-dispute, tout comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été en froid d'ailleurs. Est-ce cela voulait dire que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Zorro s'envolait peu à peu? D'ailleurs l'avait-il même réellement aimé? Il savait qu'il y avait une attraction certaine entre Zorro et lui mais il n'était pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler cela de « l'amour ».

Luffy soupira et se recroquevilla encore plus dans les bras de son frère, plaçant sa tête juste en dessous du menton d'Ace contre le creux de son cou.

Ace regarda son petit frère se rapprocher et il pouvait même ressentir la tristesse que le jeune homme dégageait. Il voulait le rendre heureux. Soudainement il se rappela de ce qu'il avait entendu parler plus tôt dans la semaine. Il était certain que cela serait parfait pour remonter le moral de Luffy.

« Hey Luffy, je connais un super endroit où on pourrait aller ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, on pourrait y allé tout les deux et voir ce que ça donne. Juste nous, entre frères. » Dit Ace.

« Seulement juste nous deux, hein ? » Le visage de Luffy se fendit en un grand sourire comme s'il reconnaissait là une plaisanterie de longue date qu'ils avaient instaurée auparavant entre eux.

Ace sourit aussi en réponse. « Ouep monsieur, seulement juste nous deux. » Il fouilla ensuite ses poches, vérifiant qu'il avait toujours son portefeuille sur lui. « J'ai reçu ma paye ce soir, alors allons-y ! »

Luffy se mordit la lèvre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son portable. Ace su tout de suite de quoi il s'inquiétait.

« Laisse-le. » Dit Ace, d'un ton catégorique.

« Mais… » Commença Luffy mais il fut de suite coupé.

« Non, Luffy. Il ne te mérite pas. S'il essaye de te foutre la pression pour coucher avec lui ou quoique ce soit que tu ne veuilles pas faire, alors c'est qu'il ne prend pas assez soin de toi s'il n'arrive même pas respecter tes choix. » Affirma Ace, les yeux déterminés.

Luffy hésita et Ace tenta de l'amadouer un peu.

« Je t'achèterai de la bouffe une fois qu'on y sera." _C_'était juste _ce_ qu'il fallait pour faire changer d'avis Luffy.

« Yosh, et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend au juste ? » demanda Luffy alors qu'il bondissait de son lit puis il agrippa les bras de son frère. « Allons manger ! » Ensuite il l'entraina hors de sa chambre en oubliant complètement son portable.

**XxXxXxXx**

Zorro se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il essayait de décider quand il devait appeler Luffy. Il avait passé la dernière demi heure à ouvrir puis fermer son portable. A chaque fois que l'envie lui prenait d'appeler Luffy, elle partait aussitôt et il devait refermer le clapet de son portable.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi nerveux. Seulement Luffy arrivait à le rendre ainsi. Il lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir. Cela ne lui plaisait pas et en même temps ça faisait monter l'adrénaline en lui.

Luffy était différent. Luffy était si étonnement différent qu'il avait tout changé dans sa vie. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce gars qui était tellement insouciant, avec ce grand sourire enfantin, il s'était senti attiré dans la vie de Luffy comme quelqu'un aspiré par un grand trou noir qui absorbait tout ce qui s'approchait, toutes personnes ou objets se situant trop près de lui. Et merde, Luffy l'avait « aspiré » dès le moment même où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Zorro soupira. Peut-être qu'aller chez lui serait mieux. Il prit les clés de sa voiture et sortit de son appartement.

**XxXxXxXx**

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Luffy dans la voiture de son frère.

« Tu verras.» Dit Ace avec un grand sourire mutin. Il voulait voir la tête de son frère lorsqu'il verrait où ils étaient entrain d'aller.

Luffy bouda. « Allez Ace, dis le moi ! S'il te plait ?» le supplia-t-il, en sachant très bien qu'Ace ne pouvait pas résister à ses yeux de chiot.

Ace déglutit difficilement et se força à regarder la route.

« Soit patient Luffy. Nous y serons bientôt. Il nous reste même pas huit kilomètres.» lui répondit-il.

Luffy souffla et croisa ses bras montrant son ennui puis regarda à travers la fenêtre. Ace sourit, sachant que Luffy n'était pas réellement fâché. Et même s'il l'était, après avoir vu où son grand frère le conduisait, il ne l'aurait pas été longtemps.

Le plus vieux prit un virage et alors Luffy vit où ils étaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa joie éclater.

« Oh waouh Ace ! Une fête foraine! » Le garçon aux cheveux noirs éclata de rire, et sourit d'un sourire menaçant de fendre son visage en deux.

Ace lui aussi sourit à son petit frère et fit un tour pour repérer un place dans le parking où il pourrait garer sa voiture. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin une place, ils sortirent et achetèrent des tickets.

« Alors Luffy que veux-tu faire en premier ? » Demanda Ace, en regardant avec amusement Luffy sautiller partout excité comme une puce.

« On fait un tour vite fait, et après on mange ! » Dit-il en prenant Ace par le bras, l'entrainant avec lui pour faire le dit tour.

Les deux frères se promenèrent pendant une bonne heure et demie et après avoir fini les auto-tamponneuses, ils décidèrent d'essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger. Alors qu'ils avançaient Luffy arrêta Ace.

« Regarde ! » Il lui montrait du doigt un stand, ou plus précisément un des prix du stand. C'était un petit renne avec un grand chapeau rose sur la tête et un nez bleu. « Il est assez bizarre, non ? » Demanda Luffy en riant.

Ace rit aussi. « C'est vrai qu'il a un look assez bizarre. Tu le veux ? Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de dégommer ces bouteilles." Et puis il lui lança en un sourire suffisant. « Je paris que je peux le faire rien qu'avec une seule balle. »

Luffy le fixa, légèrement bouche bée. « Nan-huh! » dit-il.

« Si-huh.» Rétorqua le plus âgé.

« Impossible."

« Et comment que c'est possible ! » Dit Ace. « Je te montrerai pourquoi j'étais une star dans mon équipe au lycée. »

Le brun couvert de tâches de rousseur prit la main de son frère et l'amena jusqu'au stand et déposa la monnaie sur le comptoir.

« Je voudrais jouer s'il vous plait." Dit-il en lançant un sourire suffisant à Luffy. Le dit Luffy leva les yeux au ciel. La fille qui tenait le stand déposa trois balles devant le jeune homme.

« D'accord, alors tu as le droit à trois essais. Si tu ne touche aucune de ces bouteilles tu gagneras quand même un prix de consolation, même si je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. » Gloussa la fille. Luffy leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois. « Si tu fais tomber une seule ligne de bouteille tu gagnes un petit prix.

Si tu fais tomber deux lignes de bouteilles tu gagnes un prix moyen, et si tu réussis à faire tomber les trois lignes de bouteilles tu peux choisir n'importe quel prix. » Dit la fille qui semblait terminer un discours qu'elle avait appris par cœur.

Ace prit la première balle renferma ses doigts autour.

« Attention les yeux, je vais faire mon spécial mouvement boule de feu.» dit-il.

Luffy sourit et se déplaça à l'autre bout du stand.

« Me suis-je assez éloigné ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel. « Stupide gamin » marmonna-t-il et il se mit en position. Après s'être redressé il laissa partir la balle en un puissant smash dirigé droit sur les bouteilles. Et renversa les trois lignes.

« Yosh ! Tu l'as fait Ace ! » S'exclama Luffy.

Le pyromane sourit au garçon hyperactif. « Eh bien, j'étais le lanceur favoris de mon équipe de baseball pendant mes trois années de lycée. »

« Félicitation ! » Sourit la fille. « Tu les as toutes faites tomber, tu peux choisir le prix que tu souhaite. »

Ace sourit et pointa du doigt le renne, la fille le lui amena. Il le lança alors à Luffy lequel s'empressa de l'attraper. « Merci Ace ! »

Ace secoua les cheveux de Luffy, et la fille du stand gloussa de nouveau.

« Vous faites vraiment un mignon petit couple. » Dit-elle.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et Ace allait la corriger mais son attention s'était déjà tournée vers un autre de ses clients. Alors ils s'éloignèrent du stand et Luffy se tourna vers Ace.

« Nii-chan, pourquoi a-t-elle pensé que nous étions un couple ? » Demanda Luffy, confus.

Ace haussa des épaules. Qui savait bien ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête d'une fille.

« Ooh, ooh ! Regarde, des Funnel cakes! On en achète, s'il te plait ? » Lui supplia le plus jeune.

L'ainé céda. Luffy savait que la faiblesse de son frère c'était lorsqu'il faisait ses yeux de bébé chien abandonné, et à chaque fois il utilisait cette technique pour parvenir à ses fins. Ace sourit et passa un bras autour du cou de Luffy.

« Très bien, achetons-en quelques uns. » Et ils s'approchèrent du stand qui préparait des funnel cakes.

**XxXxXxXx**

Zorro soupira. Il avait pensé que venir chez Luffy aurait amélioré les choses entre eux mais il n'y pouvait rien si Luffy ne se trouvait pas chez lui. Il devina que Luffy devait être sortit avec Ace vu que sa voiture n'était pas là et que leur maison était plongée dans le noir.

Alors Zorro se décida à appeler Luffy, seulement il ne répondit pas, il devait l'avoir laissé chez lui car il semblait entendre la sonnerie.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Luffy d'oublier de prendre avec lui son portable. En fait d'habitude, il l'emmenait partout avec lui. Alors le fait que Luffy l'avait laissé le fit se sentir mal à l'aise, il ne sut pourquoi.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire à part l'attendre. Et il l'attendit. Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la véranda de la maison des frères D. il ne savait pas qu'il n'allait pas les voir de la nuit et qu'il allait attendre des heures et des heures pour rien.

**XxXxXxXx**

Ace et Luffy sortirent d'une attraction, où les tasses géantes tournoyaient à une vitesse hallucinante, en riant et en se tenant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber parterre.

« As-tu vu ce mec ? J'ai cru qu'il allait dégueuler sur l'autre fille. » Se marra Luffy alors qu'il trébucha légèrement.

Ace l'attrapa par la taille et le maintint debout pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Alors que Luffy était complètement déphasé, il revint brusquement sur terre lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait tout contre le torse d'Ace. C'était un peu bizarre. Il ressentait un étrange sentiment lorsqu'il se tenait contre le torse de son ainé. C'était un sentiment qui le réchauffait, le réconfortait, un peu comme ce qu'il ressentait quand il était avec Zorro mais c'était différent. C'était beaucoup plus fort, et cela lui faisait se sentir bien mieux.

Ace le dégagea gentiment et Luffy ressentait toujours ce sentiment mais plus aussi intensément que quelques secondes auparavant. Cependant son cœur continuait à battre à toute allure.

« Alors que veux-tu faire maintenant? » Lui demanda Ace alors qu'il comptait les tickets qui leur restaient.

« Humm… » Luffy regardait autour pour voir ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait.

« Oh ! La grande roue ! On la pas encore faite !" Dit Luffy.

Ace acquiesça et ils marchèrent vers cette dernière. Ils traversèrent l'entrée et vu qu'ils étaient les seuls dans la queue ils arrivèrent au bout rapidement. Ils montèrent tout les deux dans le compartiment et s'assirent sur un banc. Luffy regarda à travers la fenêtre à sa droite et Ace lui, faisait la même chose mais à sa gauche. Ils posèrent leur main au même moment sur le petit espace qui les séparait et elles se touchèrent. Ace et Luffy se regardèrent brièvement et l'ainé retira la sienne embarrassé et la posa sur son genou.

Après un moment le plus vieux des frères D. prit la parole :

« Hey regarde Luffy, on peut voir notre voiture d'ici. » Dit-il en pointant l'endroit.

Le dit Luffy sursauta et se pencha sur Ace, en mettant sa jambe contre celle de Ace, sa main gauche sur la cuisse du plus âgé et se servant de sa main droite pour se stabiliser contre le mur. Il regarda dehors en essayant de trouver la voiture de son frère.

Ace fixa son frère, ou plus précisément la nuque de son frère. Cela aurait été si facile dans sa position. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se pencher et d'embrass…

Non.

Ace se baffa mentalement. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'oser penser ça ? C'était son petit frère. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas à lui, et même s'il le faisait comment se sentirait Luffy après ? Son petit-ami/ex-petit-ami, venait juste d'essayer de le forcer à coucher avec lui donc Luffy penserait qu'il essayait sans doute de faire simplement la même chose. Ça serait tout bonnement horrible.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs soupira mentalement. Il aimait son frère de cette manière là depuis très longtemps. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ses sentiments, il pensait juste qu'il avait une nature surprotectrice mais que c'était normal, que c'était ce que tout grand frère qui se respecte ressentait envers leur petit frère, mais quand Luffy commença à sortir avec Zorro ça avait empiré. Il avait sentit son cœur se briser et sa nature possessive avait prit le dessus sur lui. Il voulait protéger Luffy, il voulait être la seule personne à laquelle Luffy souhaiterait parler avec, il voulait être le seul à le faire sourire, le seul à le rendre heureux.

Mais si quelqu'un d'autre apportait ce bonheur à Luffy, qui était-il pour l'arrêter ?

« Je ne la trouve pas » Bouda Luffy. Ace sortit de ses songes et revint à la réalité.

Ace gloussa et allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque soudainement le compartiment fût secoué et s'arrêta. La brutalité de cet arrêt, envoya Ace et Luffy au sol du compartiment, l'un sur l'autre. Cela prit quelques secondes à Ace pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et il ouvrit les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit il tomba directement dans le regard obsidien qui le fixait et sentit quelque chose de chaud contre ses lèvres. Ace cligna des yeux surprit et vit que ce qu'il sentait contre ses lèvres n'était rien d'autre que les lèvres de Luffy. Ace se figea et calma de suite tout en essayant de ne pas y penser. Il s'écarta tout aussi vite de Luffy.

« D…désolé Luffy. Je l'ai pas fait exprès. » Balbutia Ace, en s'asseyant sur le sol et en regardant tout sauf dans la direction de Luffy. Il continua de s'excuser sans remarquer que Luffy avait posé ses doigts sur ses lèvres, puis l'autre main sur son cœur. Luffy se mordilla légèrement ses lèvres et décida de tenter sa chance.

« Nii-chan » Dit-il. Ace arrêta de parler et le regarda à contrecœur. Alors Luffy prit le visage d'Ace entre ses mains et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser plus brutalement. Ace écarquilla des yeux, complètement surprit et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose Luffy s'était déjà éloigné. Les deux se regardèrent un peu essoufflés.

« Luffy… » Souffla Ace.

Brusquement les deux sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix s'élever du compartiment.

**« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes désolés de vous informer que suite à des problèmes techniques l'attraction restera bloquée. Merci de bien vouloir bien patienter calmement jusqu'à ce que cela redémarre. Ce sera tout pour le moment » **

La voix s'arrêta et le silence s'installa encore une fois.

Ace soupira.

« Luffy écoute, ce n'est pas correcte. Nous ne devrions pas faire ça. Nous sommes frères, tu imagine ce qui se passera si quelqu'un parvient à le savoir ? Nous pourrions être séparés. Nous pourrions ne plus jamais nous voire. » Dit-il, sa voix devenant de plus en plus désespérée au fur et à mesure. Mais s'il semblait contrôler sa voix, son cœur lui, battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine.

Luffy passa ses bras autour du cou de Ace et répondit : « Je m'en fou Ace. Dernièrement mes sentiments pour toi sont les seules choses auxquelles je puisse penser. » Et en disant ceci il l'embrassa encore, cette fois avec encore plus de passion.

Ace essaya de lutter contre son envie. Il essayait vraiment de lutter ! Mais le fait de voir Luffy aussi résolu était de trop pour lui. Il grommela vite fait et essaya de se retenir dans un dernier effort.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de Zorro ? » Demanda-t-il en s'empêchant de sauter sur Luffy alors que celui-ci l'embrassait dans le cou.

Luffy s'arrêta et Ace retint son souffle.

« Ça fait un moment que j'y pense mais je vais casser avec lui. Je ne sens plus la même chose que je ressentais quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble au début. En plus, on se dispute la plus part du temps. » Luffy sourit à Ace et se pencha pour que leur front se touche.

« En plus je veux être avec toi Ace. »

Tout ce qui retenait Ace se brisa en petit morceaux. Il embrassa Luffy en un urgent et brûlant baiser. Ace glissa sa langue contre les lèvres de Luffy en une demande silencieuse . Luffy entrouvrit sa bouche. Commença alors une lutte de domination qu'Ace gagna évidemment. Ce dernier joua longuement avec la langue de Luffy ressentant un éclatant sentiment de béatitude. Il sourit inconsciemment contre Luffy.

Luffy haleta et Ace se stoppa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il ses yeux reflétant de l'inquiétude.

« Ça… » Murmura Luffy, « c'était vraiment bon… »

Ace cligna des yeux avant de sourire d'un air mutin. Il mit ses genoux entre les jambes de Luffy et toucha sa virilité. « Tu veux parler de ça ? »

Le plus jeune haleta de plaisir. « O…oui. »

Il tourmenta Luffy pendant quelques instants de plus jusqu'à ce que Luffy l'attira à lui en le tirant par son col pour lui donner un autre profond baiser.

« Ace… » Pantela-t-il. « Je te veux. »

Ace se figea. « Luffy… es-tu sûr de toi ? On peut y aller doucement tu sais. Je peux attendre. » Dit-il sérieusement. Luffy tira sur les vêtements d'Ace.

« J'en suis sûr. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, je t'aime bien plus que Zorro. S'il te plait. » Lui demanda Luffy. Ace soupira et descendit ses doigts en une légère caresse sur le corps de Luffy et souleva son t-shirt puis le jeta sur le côté. Les doigts d'Ace contournèrent lentement les tétons de Luffy, il en taquina un avec sa langue avant de le mordiller légèrement avec ses dents. Il s'amusa avec l'autre à l'aide de sa main libre.

Ace commença à embrasser le torse de Luffy tout en descendant jusqu'à son nombril. Il retira ensuite le short et le boxer du plus jeune et les jeta là où se trouvait le t-shirt. Ace fit glisser la pointe de sa langue sur le sexe de l'autre jeune homme, partant du gland jusqu'à ses bourses. Il revint suçoter le gland avant de mettre le sexe entièrement dans sa bouche.

Luffy laissa échapper un gémissant tout en haletant alors que le plus grand des D. commençait à le sucer en s'amusant des réactions de l'autre. Luffy dirigea inconsciemment sa main vers la tête du brun et saisit ses cheveux. Plus Ace s'appliquait à sucer le sexe vibrant de Luffy plus celui-ci gémissait, atteignant ses limites.

« A-Ace, Je vais… » Luffy ne put finir sa phrase, ses mots devinrent incompréhensibles.

La bouche d'Ace se remplit de sperme qu'il avala goulûment jusqu'à la dernière goutte que la virilité du plus jeune avait éjaculé. Il retira le membre devenu mou de sa bouche et embrassa lentement Luffy, le laissant goûter sa propre semence. Ace s'éloigna et commença ôter chacun de ses vêtements. Il les jeta à côté de celle de Luffy. Alors il posa trois doigts sur les lèvres de Luffy qui le regarda confus.

« Suce les, ça fera moins mal comme ça. » Expliqua Ace.

Luffy acquiesça et prit la main d'Ace pour sucer délicatement les doigts qu'il lui avait présenté, un par un. Il les fit glisser sur sa langue, cette dernière joueuse les entoura puis il la passa entre chacun d'eux. Ace laissa échapper de ses lèvres un lent grondement rauque et lorsque ses doigts furent assez mouillés il les retira de l'adorable bouche. Le plus âgé écarta les jambes de Luffy et le regarda.

« Dis-moi maintenant si tu ne veux plus le faire. Si je commence maintenant je ne pense pas que je pourrai m'arrêter en plein milieu. » Lui dit Ace.

« Je le veux Ace. » Dit Luffy avec toute la détermination dont il pouvait faire preuve. Les yeux d'Ace s'adoucirent alors qu'il regardait Luffy. Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

« Essaye de te détendre, okey ? Je te ferai mal si tu te détends pas. » Lui conseilla Ace. Luffy hocha la tête et inspira plusieurs fois pour se détendre. Il hocha sa tête de nouveau pour montrer à Ace qu'il était prêt. Il sentit alors quelque chose entrer en lui. Il se crispa un peu, mais se relaxa vite lorsqu'Ace lui murmura des mots rassurant à l'oreille. Bientôt le sentiment d'inconfort fut remplacé par un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti en lui.

Ensuite Luffy eut encore un peu mal lorsqu'il sentit le deuxième doigt d'Ace rejoindre le premier et faire un léger mouvement en ciseau pour le rendre plus souple. Soudainement les doigts d'Ace touchèrent sa prostate et Luffy s'arqua instinctivement n'ayant jamais éprouvé cette sensation intense.

« P-plus. » Supplia-t-il.

« Shh… » Fit l'ainé, lui imposant le silence. « Juste un de plus. »

Ace finit par ajouter le troisième doigt et fit de lents va et viens, puis les retira tous les trois. Il souleva ensuite les jambes de Luffy pour les poser sur chacune de ses épaules, puis saisit la taille du plus jeune.

« Prêt Luffy ? » demanda-t-il. Le brun acquiesça et se prépara mentalement. Ace enfonça son membre dans Luffy. Il s'arrêta, attendant que Luffy s'habitue à cette douleur. Luffy pantela légèrement et poussa son corps contre celui d'Ace, ce dernier se recula jusqu'à ce que seul son gland ne soit en Luffy. Il commença de lent allés et viens le plus lentement possible afin de ne pas blesser Luffy. La chaleur commença à monter.

« Ace…plus ! » gémit Luffy.

Le plus vieux des D. se pencha vers lui et lui donna un baisé douloureux. Il se positionna dans un meilleur angle et commença alors à accélérer la brûlante cadence de son vas et viens cherchant à atteindre la prostate de Luffy, ce point si sensible qui le ferait vibrer et perdre tout contrôle. Il sut qu'il l'avait touché lorsque Luffy se mit à dépérir de plaisir et à gémir son nom.

Ace sentit alors la pression monter encore plus en lui et sut qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Il prit les mains de Luffy en croisant leurs doigts et les tint au dessus de sa tête.

Alors Ace qui avait atteint sa limite ne put se retenir et déversa sa semence dans Luffy tout en criant son nom. Ace se remit de son orgasme le souffle encore entrecoupé et se retira du plus jeune en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il vit qu'après avoir encore une fois de plus jouit, Luffy s'était endormit aussitôt, complètement épuisé. Peu importe qu'il soit lui aussi fatigué, Ace se leva et se rhabilla puis rhabilla Luffy toujours endormi. Il prit le brun dans ses bras et plaça sa tête au creux de son cou puis respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. L'odeur sucrée de Luffy se mélangeait avec l'odeur du sexe et de son champoing à la vanille. Cela le troubla étrangement. Puis Ace s'assoupit tout en tenant Luffy.

**XxXxXxXx**

Il était tard. Vraiment tard. Il était quelque chose comme deux heures du matin.

Zorro était toujours assit sur la véranda de la maison des deux frères. Et Luffy n'arrivait toujours pas. Si Luffy ne rentrait pas chez lui il ne pourrait jamais s'excuser. Et ne pas pouvoir s'excuser n'était pas bien. Il regarda l'heure dans sa voiture et soupira. Il était trop tard pour faire quelque chose maintenant.

L'homme aux cheveux verts monta dans sa voiture. Tout en retournant chez lui il se dit que la première chose qu'il ferait le lendemain serait d'appeler Luffy pour lui dire combien il était désolé et combien il comptait pour lui.

Zorro avait vraiment merdé. Royalement merdé. Il avait laissé s'échapper une des meilleures choses qui aurait pu lui arriver dans la vie.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers son appartement.

**XxXxXxXx**

Le jour se leva. Des yeux couleur obsidienne papillonnèrent en s'ouvrant. Luffy regarda autour de lui, essayant de se concentrer pour savoir où il se trouvait et pourquoi il se trouvait là. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire et Luffy rougit puis cacha son visage sous sa couverture.

« Est-ce que j'ai tout rêvé ? » se demanda Luffy. Puis il remarqua quelque chose : le renne en peluche avec son chapeau rose et son nez bleu. Il cligna des yeux, un petit sourire malicieux se forma sur ses lèvres. Ça s'était vraiment produit, ça s'était vraiment fait.

Alors il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte qui s'ouvrit pour révéler Ace. Le jeune homme lui sourit.

« Il est temps de se réveiller espèce de gros dormeur. » Dit-il avant de se jeter sur lui et de le chatouiller.

Luffy cria de surprise et se tortilla en suppliant Ace d'épargner ses côtes. Ce dernier s'arrêta enfin et se pencha pour donner un baiser à Luffy. Alors que le baisé se faisait plus entreprenant, l'estomac de Luffy gronda. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Ace éclata de rire. Luffy eut quand même la décence de rougir.

« Allez Luffy, pourquoi on prendrait pas notre petit déjeuner chez Denny's » Suggéra Ace, en se levant du lit.

« Yes ! Denny's !» s'exclama Luffy heureux. Il sauta de son lit et s'habilla rapidement. Luffy fut prêt à y aller en même pas deux minutes. Ace cligna des yeux et secoua sa tête, découragé. Il secoua les cheveux de Luffy d'une main et se dirigea vers la porte le plus jeune à ses talons.

Alors un portable sonna. Les deux se figèrent et regardèrent le portable de Luffy, laissé sur le bureau. Luffy se dirigea lentement vers l'objet alors qu'Ace était resté debout à l'entrée de la chambre. Luffy vit le nom de Zorro s'afficher sur son portable et prit une profonde inspiration.

« C'est Zorro. » Dit-il.

Ace sentit une vague d'émotions négatives déferler sur lui. Il voulu prendre Luffy dans ses bras et l'éloigner du portable en criant à Zorro que Luffy était avec lui désormais. Il avait peur de perdre Luffy que celui-ci pense que la nuit dernière n'était qu'une simple erreur. C'est alors que Luffy fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Il éteignit son portable.

Ace cligna des yeux confus et Luffy se tourna vers lui.

« J'ai faim Nii-chan. On peut partir ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ace cligna encore une fois des yeux et sourit s'un sourire menaçant de fendre son visage en deux. Il passa un de ses bras autour des épaules de Luffy.

« Ouep, allons-y ! » Dit-il. Il lança un autre sourire à Luffy qui le lui rendit avec force. Tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Ace, ce dernier réalisa la chance qu'il avait et la malchance qu'avait Zorro. Zorro n'avait jamais du réaliser à quel point Luffy était spécial.

Eh bien, Zorro ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il doutait même que Zorro puisse le réaliser un jour.

« Allons-y Ace-nii-chan ! »

Ouep, la vie était vraiment cool. Du moins avec lui.

**Fin**

**Bon je n'ai pas encore l'accord de l'auteur, mais comme cela fait déjà plusieurs jours... bref dans tout les cas si la réponse est négative je la retire aucun soucis =)  
><strong>


End file.
